Fianna Ray Ordesia
Fianna Ray Ordesia is one of the main heroines in the series Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is the second princess of the Ordesia Royal Family who is called the «Lost Queen» due to her inability to summon her contracted spirit Georgios. She later joins «Team Scarlet» participate the «Blade Dance» to regain her honour. Appearance Fianna has a neat and tidy appearance. Her pupils are clear black, and she has long black hair that is both impressive and beautiful. Her skin is a clear white that is comparable to virgin snow. Her bust size is average for her age, but she used pads in an attempt to ensnare Kamito and hide the blood stone. In the anime, she is depicted as having mauve hair with purple and orange pupils. Personality She has a teasing and playful nature. As the one who knows Kamito's secret from the start, she uses that to tease him a lot, however, she's very susceptible when she's the one being teased. She is also more naive than she appears. She is also deeply in love with Kamito since they were 13 as Kamito saved her from a monster in the woods near the Blade Dance. Background As the second princess born into Ordesia royal family, she was trained as Queen candidate serving the Five Great Elemental Lords at Divine Ritual Institute. Four years ago, her senior, Queen Rubia Elstein betrayed the Fire Elemental Lord, disappeared, and brought about great calamity to the empire. Fianna went to stop her but failed miserably. Her spirit whom she put perfect trust in was destroyed in a single blow from Rubia. Fianna's heart was etched with overwhelming fear causing her unable to use her contracted spirit again. She also stepped down from the Queen candidacy for this reason. At the previous Blade Dance, she was invited as the guest of honor. She ran off on her own to the forest area of Astral Zero. Not knowing how dangerous the place was, she was attacked by Dryad, a tree spirit. On his way to the match area, Kamito beat Dryad and saved Fianna. Puzzled for a moment, Fianna noticed that this boy was Ren Ashbell she admired. This was because he didn't put on female clothing at the moment. Learning his shocking secret, she promised him not to tell anyone and to meet after the Blade Dance finished. However, he disappeared after the Blade Dance finished. Chronology Areisha Academy Arc The Lost Queen After hearing that a male elementalist defeated a rampaging spirit with techniques similar to Ren Ashbell's, she managed to enroll in Areishia Academy, where she was entrusted a quest to seal Jormungandr, a military spirit, and she requested Kamito to accompany her in the quest. After meeting with Greyworth, she tries to ensnare Kamito and blackmails him with telling Claire his secret about being Ren Ashbell to stay in the room with Claire and him. The night before departing to the quest, Jio Inzagi attacks the Academy, she distracts him with a flash crystal, but is targeted by him, just to be saved by Kamito. Before departing, she tells Kamito that she came to the Academy to join his team so that she can get an easy win in the Blade Dance, but doesn't tell all the truth. Blade Dance Arc Tempest Arc In the Tempest Arc, Fianna serves as the constructor of the team's stronghold and later attempts to gain her Elemental Waffe during the Blade Dance. She is later captured by Sjora Kahn disguised as Kamito, and taken to become the Darkness Queen to the Demon King. Spirit War Arc During the All Nations Conference, Fianna gets framed for attempted murder of the Emperor by her brother and the Holy Kingdom, to be executed in 3 days. Fianna gets rescued by Kamito, Ellis and Claire. They manage to escape thanks to Fianna being able to use one of the Royal escape routes. Abilities 'Combat' Living up to the former next in line of the Fire Queen serving the Fire Elemental Lord. Fianna is an expert when it comes to the Ritual Kagura, then, she is also knowledgeable about many support rituals such as constructing the stronghold barrier, and other combat support spells that is enable to help her teammates. Her contracted spirit Georgios is a holy elemental spirit that has the form of a knight fully clad in silver armor. It is known for its high defense, and its been known as the spirit that served the royal family of Ordesia. Her elemental waffe is in a form of rapier called Save The Queen. The ability of Fianna's elemental waffe's power does not lie in combat abilities, but the ability to form an almost indestructible barrier for a limited time, and it also can replenish the divine power of her comrades. Spirit magic Shield of Alexandros: Is a strategic barrier used by military forces during the last Ranbal War. "O holy light that illuminates the world, form a sturdy shield to protect us—" Spirit Language Summoning —Thou, servant of the king of the child of man, knight and master swordsman! —By the contract of the old blood, become the sword that protects me, come forth and do my bidding Trivia *She is the first princess introduced. * She also has a bad habit of turning anything she cooks into an extremely potent poison. Claiming that whenever a spirit official is given an offering from her they "return to Astral Zero satisfied". They were most likely sent back from the absolutely horrible taste of Fianna's cooking. *As of Volume 14, Fianna is the fourth girl, after Claire, Ellis, and Rinslet to have kissed Kamito. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student Category:Female